


Valentine's Special: A sweet day with you

by leoiseau128



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Fun, Gentle Kissing, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Mutual Support, Valentine's Day Fluff, the ship of klug and raffina it's just hinted, today is not valentine but I wanted to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoiseau128/pseuds/leoiseau128
Summary: On a cold winter day, Amitie prepares to surprise all her friends on the day of love and friendship, nevertheless, she also wants to spend the day with someone special she loves very much and thus be able to confess this feeling that she has had during a long time, but she discards that idea in her mind out of shame and fear of ruining the most precious friendship she has in her life, however, her wishes come true when that person appeared in front of her door, now she will not be able to escape the incessant heartbeat in her heart that makes it harder and harder for her to retain those feelings.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Klug/Raffina (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys～!! Happy Valentines!!!! WAIT, it's not Valentine's Day!! Σ(ﾟロﾟ), oh sorry, I know it's late but I couldn't resist it, I was working on this idea and time passed and it would be a waste just to discard or wait 365 more days so here it is, now I'm going to sacrifice a cow to the gods of the love to make my OTP canon (* internal pain realizing that this will never happen) enjoy it * snif. 
> 
> ps: I am a total novice here, so I would appreciate your opinion on this fic, things to improve and maybe some grammar mistakes and annoying reduced vocabulary that make a scene not fully appreciated, I would love to listen to them and put them into practice, well without more talk let's get started !!!

Cold winter breezes came through the window panes, through which a landscape covered by a white blanket of incessantly falling snow could be observed in the distance, it was a bit cloudy and the Cold filled every corner of Amitie's house.

It was quite a challenge to get out of bed, it took her a while since she was warm, but she succeeded, she couldn't afford to lose another minute between her tempting sheets, because today was a special day, a day that despite the intense cold, hearts were kept warm and comfortable. Today was Valentine's Day. And she couldn't miss this opportunity to give each of his school friends a present.

She was very lucky to have them, each one was unique in their way and each one showed their friendship in different and particular ways, so she wanted to do something to express how grateful and happy was to have them.

Today the classes had been canceled because the cold was so intense that they could not allow the students to go so early and catch a cold, besides, the snowfall, which had been constant for days, had blocked many roads; so they were practically forced to temporarily close the school for a few days until the weather calmed down a bit.

It was a stroke of luck for Amitie as she would use that time to make her special gift, **some heart-shaped donuts.**

While weighing in the Delicious Donuts that she would give to her friends this day, she went to her closet where behind she had kept her saved money and also a ladybug teddy very clumsily wrapped in wrapping paper and next to it was a note broken where she had written the words she had planned to say to that person for a long time ...

Yesterday reading them in her mind she became ashamed as further she advanced, thinking of the face in front of her and those heterochromatic eyes that trapped her like a small insect in a spider web.

\- "I-I CAN'T DO IT !!!" - she remembered what she said as she tore the note. Now it was unreadable and she was just trying to cheer herself up, thinking how much fun she would have made those Donuts.

\- "I can't do it, your friendship is something very important to me ... I ... I don't know what I would do if you walked away from me because of something like that" - She said to herself sadly- "B-But I'm not going to get discouraged, maybe...Maybe some Delicious Donuts will make me forget my silly feelings ”.

It was 11:00 am and Amitie got ready to go out to buy ingredients, she put on her high red snow boots with hearts that adorned her, to cover herself, a white sweater also with embroidered hearts, red gloves, and her Red Puyo Hat ... which had suddenly changed into a winter hat, as if it also wanted to protect her from the cold. Amitie did not care much about that sudden change of shape of her hat and while she made sure she had the necessary money she heard her door ...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone was knocking on the door and it was a very strong knock.

\- “AH! I'm coming ”- It took her a little off guard but immediately went to see who it was.

She walked over and opened the door, and suddenly saw familiar bright blue hair accompanying his ever heterochromatic and beautiful eyes.

\- “! S-SIG ?! What are you doing here? ”- her heart leaped when she saw her best friend, it was always nice to have him around and that always excited her a bit, but it was getting harder and harder to stay calm with those recent thoughts in her head.

\- "Hmmmm ..."

The cyan-haired boy seemed more nervous than usual since he would normally have said her name in the greeting, but this time he looked away and, trying to avoid eye contact, he searched for something in his bag.

\- "Amitie, Here" - he said showing his left fist to the girl.

-"EH? F-for me "-Amitie can't help but blush a little-"AWW SIG! you didn't have to "

The boy opened his hand revealing a yellow butterfly with small black spots that looked like hearts on its wings.

\- "I caught it ... for you" -The boy scratched his cheek while looking away, it seems that the last sentence embarrassed him a bit.

\- "Wow!" - The girl's eyes shone, holding the little insect carefully, her heart was beating at a thousand per hour, but she tried not to look so accelerated, as a question invaded her head.

_I wonder if it was a gift just to be her friend or…… NO NO! It's DEFINITELY just because I'm her friend, don't be… silly._

She couldn't help but make his face a little sad at that thought.

\- "Eh?!" - The boy was a little alarmed when he saw her expression- "s-sorry ... if you don't like it, I can ..." -Now the boy felt a little silly for having given something like that, maybe Amitie would have liked some flowers or sweets better ... But he thought it was better if he gave her something very special from Him. After all, that butterfly was the favorite of his collection.

-"NO! um ... I mean ... it's very beautiful, but ... Why? ”- She said without thinking, deep down wishing him to say something that would change the thoughts in her head.

\- "Because Amitie is a special person for me" - being sincere from the bottom of his heart - "a-also ... I wanted to give it to you ... because ... I...I"

He immediately stopped speaking at the sudden hug from Amitie, who had a big smile on her face.

\- "Thanks, sig, I know it means a lot coming from you ... sorry I didn't want to put an uncomfortable atmosphere"

-"…doesn't matter"

he responded to the hug with a small and flushed smile on his face, which he was thankful Amitie didn't see, and they parted after a couple of seconds.

\- “WAAAA! I FORGET IT, I have to hurry ”-She said suddenly

\- "What's wrong?" - said the confused boy.

-You see ～ I planned to make heart-shaped donuts for everyone this Valentine, hehe -she laughed at her explanation with her cheeks red with enthusiasm and it seemed that little flowers were coming out of her head.

-"oh, that sounds good, you want help?" -he said

\- “AW, yes! I need it, thank you very much sig, YOU ARE THE BEST! ¬ ”-she said giving small jumps.

The boy just nodded with a little blush on his cheeks ... oh hey, his antenna moved a bit with excitement too.

* * *

The two went out to the nearest store, but the roads were full of snow and the mist, which was everywhere, made it difficult to see, this caused Amitie to stumble on more than one occasion.

-"Oh Fiddlesticks! The weather is horrible, just on this beautiful Valentine's Day"-she complained-"Whaaa!"

Suddenly she tripped over a stone camouflaged by the snow, moving forward to hit her face against the wax but suddenly.

\- "Amitie, careful!"

Sig,in a quick movement, got in front of her and held her to prevent her from falling.

\- "Uff, that was close thanks Sig!" - she said happily.

\- "not matter, but you can fall again," he said in his usual monotonous tone.

\- "Hmmm ... I suppose I should have stayed at home, I'm sorry"-she said very despondently.

But Sig tilted his head in a negative response.

-"I am going to help you"

And suddenly he took her hand and they started walking hand in hand.

\- "Together, we can get there" - he said with an unusual enthusiastic tone.

\- “WA! Wait Sig ”-Amitie said looking stunned.

As she walked a little tingling ran through Amitie's chest, Sig's hand was not the softest, it was even scaly, but ... it felt safe and protective, also very warm, the sensation of contact with it was very sublime, so much that she wanted may it never stop.

But they finally made it to the store. And they let go of the hands to be able to take a basket and separate to look for each one of the ingredients.

\- "Chocolate for the filling ... Hmm where can it be?" - she said with a finger in her lips as a sign that she was a bit lost - "AH! There it is! ”- She said with emotion.

She approached, but the shelf was so high that even trying to grab it on tiptoe she couldn't reach it.

\- “Ahh! Get really real !, A-Almost, I have youuuu "-she said as she staggered a little.

Sig who came with a bag of flour and sugar immediately noticed the scene and ran to help her.

\- "Sig! Help! It's very high!" - she said between groans.

\- "Got it" - he nodded and put it down for her.

\- "Wow, you've really grown" -she said between giggles- "although I think it's good, you like being tall, don't you?"

\- "It helps me a lot when I catch emperor beetles and cicadas, which tend to be high up in the trees," he said excitedly.

Thus the two decided to look for the ingredients together while talking about silly topics of their day to day. It was a very pleasant moment, they even seemed like a couple talking so happy, but it was something so common for them, something they did practically every day and that they appreciated very much.

After they finished shopping, they went hand in hand to Amitie's house to start preparing delicious Donuts.

\- “Sig, do you want to help me prepare these donuts? I know that if we do it together they will taste much better, after all, we make a great team, ”she said happily.

\- "Okay, I like working with you" -said sig with a slight smile on his face.

So the two got ready to cook, put down their coats, and put on aprons so as not to get their clothes dirty. The butterfly that Sig brought settled on Amitie's Hat when it saw them back, they had left it inside since butterflies are from a warm climate and could die if exposed to that winter cold outside.

\- "hehe it seems that she likes you Amitie" - he said laughing a little

-"eh! g-good hehehe! I'm glad ”- blushing a little at Sig's laugh, it was very rare to hear and had a very

mild and nice tone.

They both got to work and began to make the Donuts, Sig whipped the ingredients while Amitie added them and a half. Maybe she's gotten more expert since making those sweets at the festival.

It was a long and arduous process but they finally ended up putting the filling and frosting the Donuts. They were both exhausted but happy with the result. Now they just needed to wrap them and give them to his friends, when suddenly ...

Grrrrr ～

It seems that their stomachs rumbled at the same time, which embarrassed them a bit.

\- "Hehe oh no, what time is it?" - Amitie laughed nonchalantly and turned to see the clock- "WHAT! It's 3 pm!" - She said amazed.

\- "There is no lunch" - complement sig.

-"You're right! Damn, I didn't think of that, I'm sorr… "

"No, we can go out to eat," he said before Amitie blamed herself for the third time, he didn't like her constantly mortifying herself for something she was not to blame for.

\- “Y-You're right, Ah! There may even be discounts for Valentine's Day ... Good! It's decided! we're going to eat out ”-she said raising her fist.

\- "Hooray!" - he said also raising his fist.

The two of them put the bags with Donuts in Sig's bag in case they found a friend on the way, and they left but not before saying goodbye to the little butterfly.

* * *

\- "Lately many places of food have been opened" - she said in sudden thought.

\- "Gogotte will break at this rate" - said sig in response.

\- "I guess you're right, although that guy practically gives away his soup," she said, continuing with her thought.

They walked for a while, apparently they got used to holding hands very quickly, and hanging around the square they took their time to see the different food stores until ...

\- "Look sig, buffet with 60% discount" -said amitie with a sparkle in her eyes.

\- "ohh ... what is bufited?"

\- "Buffet! Sig, it's basically a place where you pay an entrance fee and they let you have a lot of different foods than you want" -she said speaking a bit hastily.

\- "Ok, I guess that's fine" - he scratched his cheek still confused, but he accepted just because that seemed to make Amitie happy.

\- "Well, let's go!" - she said pulling his arm to enter hastily.

-"Hello! We want to eat "-said Amitie-" or yes, also ... there is a discount, right? "-She asks the friendly-faced receptionist.

\- "Yes, we give a discount to all couples who come" -she said smiling- "From what I see you are, right?"

Amitie's eyes rolled for a second and her face turned tomato red.

\- "I-I ehh..." -the words couldn't come out she was too ashamed at that moment until ...

-"We are,"-Sig said in his monotonous tone.

\- "E-Eh, wait…"-Amitie stammered extremely confused and stunned, so much so that it seemed like she was going to explode.

\- "Amitie ... pretend ... get a discount" -said sig between whispers.

\- "S-Smart boy, well done" -said Amitie very happy.

Until the receptionist spoke again.

\- "Also as part of our special promotion we are taking a photo of each couple to decorate our premises, of course, we will also give them one ..."

-"Hmm ..." -Sig seemed a bit stunned by these steps to follow.

-"* sigh * how annoying I say-I say FINE" -Finally Amitie gave up.

The two of them were a bit at odds with that system at first but then when they saw how close they were to each other when taking the picture they just stopped thinking about it.

\- "Now they must make a heart with their hands" -said the employee.

\- "..."

They couldn't even see each other's eyes how embarrassed they were but finally, they gave in and made a heart out of their arms. After that arduous entry, they finally entered to eat. It was simply incredible there was everything on the food trays and they served a little of everything, they also brought two pieces of cake, one of honey and the other of strawberry, for dessert.

\- "Sig, how does your honey cake taste?" - Amitie said with a big smile.

\- "Good" -said sig with one of his cheeks full.

\- "Eh ... can I try?" - Amitie said with a mischievous smile on her face.

\- "Hm ... yes" - He nodded, continuing to affirm the question.

He scooped up a piece of cake with his spoon and held it out to Amitie, who immediately leaned over to taste the piece of cake.

\- "mmm!" - she said with her rosy cheeks-"Delicious"

\- "Hm" -Sig was perplexed when he saw Amitie's face, it seems that she really enjoyed the small piece of cake, without realizing her cheek had turned redder than normal.

After lunch, they set out to find their friends to give them their little presents.

-"Raffina sure is in the square, she told me that a super popular boy noticed her and asked her out, so she should be there."

-"Let's see Waffina!" - Complement

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they found her but she seemed discouraged and upset sitting in the frozen fountain.

\- "HEYYY!!～ Raffina!" -called her Amitie.

\- "Amitie, what do you want?" - she didn't seem to be in the mood.

\- "We came to bring you Valentine's gift but ... where is your date?" - Amitie finally questioned.

-“GRR! THAT IDIOT, I kicked him in the face, of course, and he left crying ”-she said with her clenched fist.

-"EHH?!! Why?!"

\- "It turns out that the VERY funny guy cited several girls to put together a harem on Valentine's Day ... GRRRRR just REMEMBERING IT makes me ..." - at this point, it seemed that she was going to hit the first one who crosses her path.

\- "Raffina calm down, he got what he deserved, Idiot! I hope that kick leaves a mark for life, Foooool!!!"

-"Fool!" - repeated sig in chorus.

-"Anyway, what were you going to tell me Amitie? I was planning to go by myself to a heated cafeteria "-said Raffina-" Snow is not ideal for my hair you know.

-"Sure! Here ”-She said extending the bag with donuts in the shape of a heart.

-"Amitie you know that Donuts have a lot of calories and ..."

She stopped when she saw Amitie roll sad puppy eyes for her to accept.

\- "O-Ok just this once" - She gave up.

-"YAIIIIII !!!" - she exclaimed excitedly.

\- "You did it" -said sig

Then they went to the house of Lilith who received the gift very happy and nervous, it was a bit adorable to see her like this, Then they went to the house of Taru Taru who was punished for spending all his savings on very expensives gifts for Raffina, which his parents returned. At least the Donuts would make him feel better.

And finally, they went to the house of Klug, who of course was studying.

\- "Amitie could you hurry up and tell me what you want NOW! I'm too busy to deal with empty heads like you" - he said haughtily.

-"We did this for you"- she said enthusiastically.

-"They are Donuts" - said sig.

-“Hmph! I don't want it, I refuse to play along with this ridiculous celebration ”- He selfishly refutes.

-"Yes, I knew you would say something like that ... SIG! PLAN B!"

-"good"

\- "W-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKI..." A Snowball fell on Klug's face, leaving it all white with snow.

That seems to melt with anger.

\- "y-youuu" -Ingrily babbling- "YOU WILL REPENT IDIOTS !!!"

And he grab some snow and throw it back

-"SNOW WAR !!!" - Amitie yelled as she ran for the constant klug attacks.

-DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU WILL REGRET IT!!! -scream

And forming a snowball, he threw it with all his might at Amitie's back, making her fall face down in the snow.

\- "Whaaaa ..."

\- ”UHYAHYAHYAAA! you deserved it… ”-when a ball fell to his head too.

\- "How's that?" - said sig before his shot.

And so they spent several minutes playing until they declared a truce.

Klug adjusted his glasses and exclaimed.

\- "This activity is very convenient to annoy, I will try it against my enemies later, perhaps with that gorilla who is surely in the square with that CAD" -he said maliciously- "How dare you, scoundrel!! he believed that he can do whatever he pleases just to have a pretty face..."-He began to whisper a lot of curses that were barely audible.

-"EHH?! Klug you're... JEALOUS! ”-said Amitie.

\- "Jealous" - continued to complete sig.

\- "I-I AM NOT ... * ahem" -he cleared his throat- "A-Anyway have you seen her?"

\- "Yes, but that idiot cheated on her and now she's wandering a little depressed" -said Amitie- "Damn now I feel bad."

\- "..."

\- "Klug?"

\- "Hmph, I guess I have no choice, I'll go find her," Klug said.

\- “WOOOW! Klug, are you feeling okay? ”- Amitie said.

\- "S-SHUT UP no one deserves to be alone on such a cold day ……. She must feel bad with all those couples around her… I-I have to go…"

He ran out leaving the two behind.

\- "AWWW I didn't think Klug could do something like that" - Amitie said with a slight smile on her face.

\- " We Finish" said the monotonous tone of sig.

\- “OH YEA! It's true YAIIII !!! Thank you very much for your help Sig "

\- "No problem, do you want to return?" - He asks.

-"Yes! Come on, I'm starting to get a little cold outside. "

* * *

And the two of them headed back to Amitie's house, As they walked hand in hand, the snow began to fall again, As Amitie looked at the little snowflakes slowly falling she remembered how much fun she had this day with Sig and eventually noticed that her wish to spend this special day with him came true.

A small smile of satisfaction formed on her face as she blushed and narrowed her eyes a little, but soon that smile faded when the thoughts of that morning arose again...

_I have secretly loved him for so long ..._

_Maybe I should tell him ..._

_NO NO NO! Don't do it ... I don't want ... I don't want you to hate me for this ... I don't want you to get away from me ..._

Without realizing it, she squeezed Sig's hand tightly, who turned to see her and see what was happening, when he realized the dark and sad tone that Amitie's eyes had a feeling of panic invaded her chest.

\- "Amitie! W-what happens? Are you feeling bad? ”- It was the first time he looked so scared to even his face paled a bit.

-"EH?! N-N-NO! Hehe, don't be scared, I'm fine, seriously… just… um… it hurt a little… MY STOMACH hehehe !!! "

It was clear that she was lying but his partner knew how to deal with this situation.

In a sudden movement, he hugs her tightly, trying to comfort her while slowly stroking her head, it was a way he had found to calm his friend whenever she got obfuscate, it didn't happen very often, only when she failed in something she had tried hard for, like an exam or a spell.

The upward strokes on her head relaxed her and made her slowly come to herself.

When she finally calmed down, he didn't ask her why she got like this all of a sudden since he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, he had also learned to understand her without her saying a word. They just walked in silence until they got there.

Now they were at the door of the house, and Amitie with a slight smile told Sig to wait a moment before he left.

She ran to her room and took the stuffed ladybug wrapped in gift wrap. Looking at the broken note again.

_I have to ... I can't hide it anymore, it's impossible ... I must tell you_

Accepting those thoughts she ran to the door.

\- "Emm ... This is for you, thank you very much for everything today" -she said while she handed him the gift.

At first, Sig seemed a bit confused but as he processed the information in his mind a smile formed on his face, the excitement made his antennae move as he carefully opened the gift wrap.

\- "Thanks Ami" - He said using a very unusual nickname for her.

When he opened it his eyes lit up, it was a big Ladybug identical to the one he used to take care of on his head every day, it was a very soft and cuddly stuffed animal.

-"Hehe ... it's cute" -he said closing his eyes and showing an unusually bright smile.

-"A-And ... there is something ... I want to tell you"

\- "Eh?" - Sig paid attention to his friend again, it was not very common to see her so serious and at the same time nervous, so he deduced that what she wanted to say was of the utmost importance, so he paid a lot of attention.

\- "T-The truth is… that I feel very happy to be with you, you are the best friend in the world, kind and gentle with all the creatures that surround you… it's just that lately… I feel like… I never want to get away from you ... I want to always be with you and love you ... always be together to help us, talk and be able to tell you every day that I-I LOVE YOU ... without it being weird ... I'm sorry, it's selfish, right ... but ... it hurts a lot to hide it from you ... I want to You know… I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH ”-Little tears came from Amitie's eyes without her noticing.

It seems that the emotions mixed in the environment made Sig stunned a bit not knowing what to answer. The Words did not come out and her brain was collapsing from so many things to think abou...

All he can do is take her hands in front of his and trying to comfort her, he leaned in front of her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Amitie opened her eyes wide and it seems that her brain also stopped working.

_What was this feeling so warm and soft?_

her lips only rose, however, she could die of cardiac arrest at this moment, and at the same time her heart was filled with Relief...

_was this how it felt to receive mutual love?_

She just closed her eyes and let that happiness fill her chest.

Sig walked away after a while without knowing how to explain what he had just done.

\- "I-I .." - It was difficult for him to speak but he had to say something, this was out of his limits but he felt that for Amitie he was able to fight to overcome his greatest difficulties...

\- "Also ...never want to get away from you...L-love you ... y- your presence… Warm… Radiant… I like you...for a long time...just… scary… I'm not suitable… grotesque… I feel like **_that_** can spread more and more… and I don't want you to be sad with me…I... eh? "

He was surprised to see that Amitie lay very comfortably on his chest, trying to calm his heart.

\- "I don't care ... I don't care at all if your claws grow or expand, I love every part of you because I know that you are ... The person I love the most and nobody else ... That even with or without a claw is the kindest and more careful with insects and the most sensitive too ... "

Suddenly she felt drops falling on her head as if it were raining, but when she looked better she realized that it was Sig who had just started crying in silence, she had never seen him like this, his look full of emotions, his clenched teeth trying of holding back crying and her cheeks red and wet.

They both finally realized that they had retained their feelings for a long time, they had hurt themselves, but now they were both able to bring out that emotional charge, an unusual confession like themselves but honest and loving.

After a while he kept his arms around Amitie who was comforting him lying on his chest, Now the hug was different, now both could feel the mutual love of the two in this.

They decided to spend the remainder of the day together, drinking chocolate in front of the fireplace, under some raised woolen blankets while they talked about all the things they had hidden and now they could say...

Eventually, the warmth of the fireplace and the feeling of tranquility and comfort, made the two of them fall asleep while holding his hands.

_The end._


	2. Little bonus: Two cold hearts on Valentine's Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that his rival has just been cruelly cheated on Valentine's Day, Klug goes in search of Raffina on a cold winter evening, leaving his little study session unfinished and two of his friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! here is a little bonus !!!, Finally find some time to post it, sorry again for the delay, ¡here we go!

With a fast trot, Klug walked away from his house and from the two people who had just come to visit him, he had not even put on something formal to go out, he only put on a jacket over his usual clothes that he used at home, since he did not expect to go out Much less on this day, which in his opinion was unpleasant, but after hearing what Amitie had just said, he had no choice.

He reached the plaza and hurried through the streets, looking in all directions with a serious expression on his face, but found nothing.

_*Sigh*_  
_Maybe she went home after those two found her, that's not all bad I guess ..._

He thought as he slowed down little by little and began to feel the fatigue of his trot.

_Grrrr, I hate running, I'm going back to ..._

  
His thoughts came to a halt when he saw a peculiar shade of pink now sitting on a bench.

The girl had not had any luck in her plan to relax by going to her favorite luxurious cafeteria, the place was full and there was a huge queue of couples waiting their turn to enter, it was not very strange after all that place had become popular for its refined style, but she wasn't going to stand in a huge queue just to get into that place so she sat down on a bench very irritated, today was definitely not her day.

_This day sucks, you damn scoundrel, it seems that no one here knows what a real lady is, they don't know what they are missing, they are all idiots grrrr ..._

Until she heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up with an arched brow and saw a quirky nerdy outfit that matched circular glasses.

\- “As if this day couldn't be worse… WHAT DO YOU WANT? If you want to make fun of me you will regret it and end up with a kick in the butt ... "

\- "I did not come for that, how rude, I came because they told me what happened."

\- "Yes, and it's not your ... af-acho"

Before being able to finish the sentence the girl let out a small sneeze, it seemed that she had been out for a long time and would catch a cold, she just shrugged her arms to protect herself from the cold, still irritated and with her frown.

_I hate! I hate this day ..._

But her frustrated thoughts were interrupted by a warm jacket that suddenly covered her.

\- “You can thank me later, gorilla. "

  
Klug said as he sat on the other corner of the bench looking away from the girl.

Raffina was about to insult him back, but she simply cried out at the warmth of the sweater, and said nothing about it, although she was surprised by the attitude of her enemy.

_why he's doing this, it's some kind of joke_

The two of them stood for a while in awkward silence

\- "..."

  
\- "..."

  
\- "Idiot, you have no idea how to cheer someone up, right? It seems that your head is so deep in books that you have forgotten how to interact, ironic for a nerd" - She mocked.

\- "S-shut up, it's YOU who's to blame, I thought you'd be smarter to accept that invitation, you asked for it"

-"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"

Raffina pulled Klug's cheek angrily.

\- "AUCH !, You're a ..."

Klug also grabbed her cheek, squeezing it as hard as he could, but as they pulled they caused their faces to get closer and closer.

  
\- "L-LET ME GO"

\- "Not until you do it first"

Foolish to stop they got closer and closer until their noses brushed each other.

They both stopped pulling and froze at the sensation.

_H-He's very close, D-Damn, stay in line, I can't let him see me blush, that's weak._

_If that gorilla sees me like that she won't stop mocking me._

However, the two were already blushing like tomatoes and like lightning, the two moved away again to the ends of the bench.

Looking at the opposite sides again with a strange feeling of nervousness that ran through their bodies. The awkward silence again didn't help improve the atmosphere so Klug decided to start talking.

-"Ahem! Maybe we should get out of here, I can't stand being one more minute outside in this cold".

\- "Hmph! I guess you have some reason for the first time, the snow will spoil my perfectly cared complexion. "

They both got up without looking at each other and they both walked through the streets. Streets full of bustle, it was annoying and Klug just looked around with a mean face, and looking at his companion from the corner of his eye he noticed that despite having given her his sweater she was still shaking a little.

_Maybe I should buy her something hot, or she'll catch a cold at this rate._

\- “I'm going to make a stop, I want to have an espresso, lately I have started to enjoy the bitter taste while in my study sessions."

-"Do whatever you want."

\- "Hmph, rude as always."

And they both went to a small place to order the coffee to go.

\- "Maybe you also want something?"

\- "No thanks, I don't like coffee"

\- "It doesn't have to be coffee, foolish you can ask for something else" 

\- "..."

-"and well?"

\- "* Sigh * a tea would be nice."

She gave up with a blush on her face.

They both went out and had the drinks as they walked again.

They couldn't help the feeling of the beating in their hearts and they just kept not speaking.

\- "Klug!"

Raffina broke the silence

\- “ACK! What happens to you so suddenly ... "

-"T-thanks ... I didn't think a bookworm like you could do something like that" 

\- "EY!...W-wait, you just… " 

\- "Don't get cocky just for that" 

They both looked at each other for a moment before looking away again. 

\- "y-you are welcome...Raffina" 

Raffina's eyes widened when she heard her name coming from his words, it seemed unreal but he did, he had just called her by her name. 

_W-What's wrong ... idiot ... you just make it harder than me ..._

They didn't realize how close they had gotten while walking, perhaps because they weren't looking at each other. However, they did not move away, they just kept walking in the evening light in the sky. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I didn't know how fun and comforting it is to write about this ship, something new is learned every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Legend has it that the author ended up in a hospital due to excess tenderness and also because she burned trying to sacrifice a cow….
> 
> ...
> 
> I just realized that this is too long haha sorry, I just hope you enjoyed it , I was planning to write the klug and raffina scene as a bonus but I thought it was too long so if you want the little bonus let me know in the comments now I'm going, see you.


End file.
